


抛开我们的不同

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 原作者用了Hank /Connor、Connor/Gavin、Connor/Markus的tag，但还打了Father-Son Relationship这样的tag，还有一句隐约提到盖文BG的意思，我也搞不清楚到底算什么了。但从文的本身看，其实并没什么CP内容。个人觉得可以视作良识。所以就是提醒一下可能会介意的小可爱。





	抛开我们的不同

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put our differences aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489276) by [Kirastes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirastes/pseuds/Kirastes). 



> 原作者用了Hank /Connor、Connor/Gavin、Connor/Markus的tag，但还打了Father-Son Relationship这样的tag，还有一句隐约提到盖文BG的意思，我也搞不清楚到底算什么了。但从文的本身看，其实并没什么CP内容。个人觉得可以视作良识。  
> 所以就是提醒一下可能会介意的小可爱。

另一个屎样的日子。

在过去几个月一堆狗屎日子后的又一个狗屎日。自从仿生人革命以及异常仿生人被各种法律视为与人类平等以来，犯罪率几乎翻了一番。就在今天，盖文被迫以暴力制止了一场反仿生人抗议活动，还被打伤了下巴。他还不得不对付他妈的汉克•安德森，就在他向后者的塑料宠物扔出一句咒骂之后。盖文挫败地叹口气，打开了自己公寓的大门。

甚至不到一年前，用仿生人警探进行调查还被认为是有争议的。而现在，接仿生人凶杀案就像接人类凶杀案一样是种常态。如果一开始就没有把它们当作活的，那怎么可能被认为是凶杀？他妈的仿生人。

盖文脱下他的DPD连帽衫，懒洋洋地扔到沙发靠背上。他的橙色斑猫，脸上有像是八字胡的黑色斑纹，喵特（是的，他的一个外甥女给起的蠢名字，盖文决定保留它），跳到他的外套上乞求关注。盖文把手放到猫背上撸了几下以满足它的需求，然后准备到冰箱里拿罐啤酒。

刚进厨房，还没走到冰箱前，手机就在口袋里响了起来。他从来没有为特定的人设置专用铃声，所以这可能是杰弗瑞发短信让他接手一个晚到的案子。如果这样的话，那他还不能喝酒。

“耶稣他妈的基督。”他低声自语，不过并不像他平时那样愤愤不平。

他从口袋里拽出手机，看了看屏幕上的发件人。在点开短信前，发件人名字让他的脾气稍微好了一点。他们有好几个月没有互发短信了。

戴夫：哟，盖夫

戴夫：有阵子没聊了，高兴出来玩玩吗？

盖文叹了口气。

盖文：你知道我不能再那样做了

戴夫：苔丝和约翰都在。不会做过去那些事的。只是吓唬吓唬。

他暂时没有回复。低头看着手机考虑起来。他确实有一段时间没有和他们泡在一起了，他真的不能再那样了。特别是在仿生人已经被视为合法公民的情况下，他们所做的事会导致严重后果。

戴夫：我们刚刚稍微玩了一下。有酒和一切。

也许和他们出去玩玩挺好的——可以放松一下。再说，他确实想念苔丝，尽管他不愿承认。

盖文：老地方？

戴夫：是

他的拇指在屏幕上方犹豫一会儿，迅速输入了一个回复，然后把手机塞进了前口袋。

盖文：好。10分钟后见。

~*~•~*~•~*~

没过多久，盖文就重新出门了，不到一分钟，他已经坐在了车里。启动汽车时，他开了一点儿摇滚乐当背景音。

仿生人如今都展示出了人类化的一面。它们的样子和举止看起来不再迟钝。见鬼的，它们发展出了自己的个性以及其他一切。他甚至能在康纳身上看到那些变化，尽管他痛恨承认这一点。以前，那个仿生人坐在椅子上就好像背后有根棍子似得，而且笑起来也不自然。但现在却会兴高采烈地说话，甚至讲他自己的笑话。他用植物装饰了桌子，还摆上了一张汉克和相扑在雪地里的照片。

盖文偶尔会问自己仿生人是不是已经像人一样了——如果它们像他一样思考和感觉。但那只是在他彻底喝醉的时候。仿生人没有感觉。它们永远都不会有感觉。他妈的塑料块。

但每当他看到仿生人笑或哭或——

不，不，那太蠢了。你不会心软的，盖文，闭嘴。

他的手猛地伸到收音机旋钮上，把音量调高了，摇摇头，继续开向棚屋区，让自己专注于音乐。

~*~•~*~•~*~

他在废弃的办公大楼停车场里坐了一会儿，转动车钥匙熄了火。音乐也关闭了。感觉到有些紧张，不知为什么。

晃了晃脑袋，他下了车，接受了戴夫的欢迎。这家伙的衣着风格和盖文差不多，穿着T恤，牛仔裤和宽松的连帽衫。

“好久不见，盖夫。”戴夫笑着伸出手。盖文微笑着，虽然有些犹豫，还是抓住了对方的手。他们撞了撞肩膀。一个不太正式却友好的问候。这让盖文感觉有点奇怪。他已经有阵子没这么做了。

“我也是，戴夫。”他退开一步，把手伸进连帽衫的口袋里。他正准备说话，但眼睛却落在对方手上，那上面沾满了釱液。他的嘴慢慢闭上了，随后又再次张开，声音中充满了不安，“其他人呢？”

“在里面，还有酒。”戴夫抬手用大拇指示意了一下身后的建筑物。发现盖文没有回应后，他的目光落到自己的手上，笑容变得有些局促。

“拜托，老兄。你说我们不再干这个了。”盖文失望地说。

“我知道，我知道。”戴夫摇摇头，“就一个。你不用做任何事情。”

“你知道我是一个警察，对吧？”盖文双手抱胸。

“从前这可没阻止你。”戴夫反驳道。盖文没有回答。

是的，盖文一直和这些人混在一起。他们是反对仿生人的。他是对几个仿生人有过推推搡搡的举动，但从来没有把哪个给搞到停机。只是用它们来发泄一下愤怒罢了。是戴夫报废了每一个盖文没下手的。

“好吧——但我不会殴打它。”盖文怒气冲冲地走向他们常用的出入口。盖文想起几年前戴夫说到这个地方并邀请他来时的情景。当时大多数办公室的窗户还是完好无损的。

“是啊，是啊。”戴夫气呼呼地回答。

“你到底是怎么一路把它弄到这儿的？”盖文的眉头紧紧皱了起来，“异常仿生人不像以前那样顺从了。”

戴夫耸耸肩，“塑料垃圾们可喜欢动物了。只要播放猎人循环使用的那种凄惨呼救，它们就会一路跑过来。”他穿过墙洞，踢开地上的一些碎玻璃，盖文跟着他，“我刚开始播放，那个白痴就跑来了。”他笑着说。

盖文只是点了点头。不知怎的，那让他的肚里里感到一阵……某种……不……不，它没有。可能只是早些时候吃的外卖伤了他的胃。你知道墨西哥玉米饼是怎么回事【指非常辣】。

“我们在车里揍了它，所以样子不怎么好看。”戴夫在他们走到仿生人跟前时说道，“看上去不像任何普通的类型。不过白痴脑袋上仍然有LED。”它背对着他们，头垂着，只能看到一缕棕色的头发。它穿着一件扣子都扯开，上面溅满釱液的深蓝色外套，盖文猜测外套是在仿生人摔到地上以及被打时弄脏的。苔丝，穿着皮夹克的金发女郎，还有约翰，穿背心的肌肉男，在看到盖文前正对着什么发笑。

盖文把视线从仿生人身上移开，看向他的朋友们。

“诶，盖夫！”苔丝喊道，挥了挥手。她的手上染满蓝色。

“有阵没见，老兄。”约翰也挥了手。他的手上也有蓝色。

“是啊。工作太忙。一大堆他妈的仿生人合法性狗屎案子。”盖文不满地说道。靠近后，他对仿生人的状态看得更清楚了。它的两只手都被钢筋穿过，滴下釱液。一条腿不正常的扭曲着，少了一只鞋子，头部有一个伤口——经常能在被折磨的仿生人身上看到这种伤口，这是它们的通信单元位置。

在过去，仿生人损坏后会自动上报故障。警察将追踪并要求赔偿。而现在，他们会被指控人身伤害。

“太烂了。”苔丝靠在墙上，气恼地说道。

“是啊。”盖文走近一点，“还要和某个自称警探的白痴塑料相处。那绝对是一团狗屎。认为自己拥有某个地方，并和每一个——”

走到仿生人前面时，盖文的血液变冷了，他终于看到它的脸。

是康纳。蓝血从他的嘴里滴下，一侧脸颊上的塑料被弄坏了。盖文的下巴绷紧了。

约翰从自己坐的地方站了起来，“这个很顺从。就像是异常仿生人革命之前的那样。在车里那事之后就停止反抗。”盖文停下脚步，看着它的脸。康纳没有反应。

盖文没答话。

他为什么会在这里？在所有仿生人中，却偏偏是康纳。一阵寒意顺着盖文的背脊往下。他为什么突然关心起这个了？它不过是另一个仿生人而已。

约翰的手伸向康纳的胸口。

康纳从未反击过。即使是证据室那次以来，他也从未向盖文动过手。每次盖文进入休息室，都会为难那个仿生人——讽刺挖苦或是推他。是的，那个小仿生人有时会说几句话，但从未回应过暴力。

“你为什么不反击，塑料？”盖文曾经愤怒地问过，当时他尽其所能地去惹恼仿生人，却遭遇了沉默——尽管是充满沮丧的沉默。

康纳张开嘴，愤怒扭曲了他的五官，盖文认为自己已经成功了。但仿生人犹豫了，并转开脸，脸上的神情再次缓和，“我可以修理。你不是。”

仿生人的喘息声把他重新拉回到当前。康纳的头猛然后仰了一下，眼睛因疼痛而眯了起来。约翰手里的一个发光圆柱体让康纳的眼睛完全闭了起来。过了一会儿，他把圆柱体推进去，咔嗒一声拧了一下。康纳的脸瘫了，脑袋又垂了下来。

他看到了三个被逗乐的面孔。戴夫甚至笑出声来。

盖文没有回应。

戴夫的脸垮了下来，眉头皱起，“行了，别告诉我你已经心软了。”

盖文的脸带着轻微愤怒拧了起来，“我没有心软。我超爱揍这个屎样的东西。”他嘶声说——一半是谎言。

他有些恼怒地凝视着康纳。后者的头颤抖着抬起，那双棕色的狗狗眼落在盖文身上。当看到自己的同事时，它们惊恐地睁大了。LED闪烁着暗淡而危险的红光。盖文张开嘴想要说些什么——尽管他自己也不知道想说什么——但仿生人的头再一次垂了下去。

看着仿生人的表情，盖文皱起了眉头。他曾在罪犯和受害者身上看到过这种表情。当意识到这一点时，他又感到一阵胃部不适。

恐惧。

康纳害怕他。

“如果就是把他们揍一顿然后离开会怎么样？”盖文问道，瞥了一眼另外三个人。

“应该没法抓住我们。”苔丝耸耸肩，“试了才知道。”

看盖文没有回答，约翰从仿生人旁退了一步，伸出手，“试一试。就当它是那个塑料警探或其他什么的。”

盖文吞咽了一下，“啊……不——呃——不，谢谢，伙计。我这样就好。”

他走到放啤酒的地方，给自己抓了一罐。他打算做什么？当然，他不喜欢康纳，但这个？看着他被折磨？真能这样吗？盖文摇了摇头。

“很适合你。”约翰耸了耸肩。

盖文猛地打开罐头，喝了一口。

康纳没法从这事里活下来。

他停止了啜饮。戴夫折磨的仿生人最终总是被毁坏得面目全非。康纳的遭遇不会有什么不同。当然，这能确保他不会被发现且视为帮凶。但……

他的思绪被打断了，一个痛苦的喘息——几乎接近喊叫的边缘——在房间里回荡。这是盖文从前曾听到过一次的声音。一个胸部中枪，再不送去手术就快要死了的警察。那是他希望再也不要听到的一种声音。它听起来……人类。

声音引起了笑声，戴夫又把调节器推进去。康纳的身体轻微抽搐着，蓝血从他嘴里喷出，全都溅在面前的地上。

新鲜的釱液从他的嘴角蜿蜒而下，仿生人深吸了一口气，恳求的视线落在盖文身上，眼睛挣扎着保持睁开，“请……”他哑着嗓子说，几乎听不清的话语里有一种近乎机械的声音，“……我需要……帮助……”他哀求道。他的话不时地被更多沿着下巴滴落到地上的釱液打断。

这又让戴夫笑出声来。盖文感到一阵寒意，一切都那么麻木。他怎么只是站在这里看着……他怎么——

“够了！”

在他意识到之前，这些话就从他口中冲了出来。戴夫的手——再次伸向调节器——中途停住了。其他人脸上的惊讶混合着戴夫的畏惧，但后者很快变成了愤怒，“什么？”

“你听到了我的话了。”盖文恼怒地说，“让他去。它已经不中用了，不是吗？”

“‘他’？”

盖文静止了。康纳什么时候变成‘他’的？

“你知道我的意思，蠢货。”盖文吐了口气。

戴夫转身离开康纳，在盖文面前踱来踱去。那家伙闻起来一股啤酒和香烟的味道。每个人都比盖文高，但他仍然可能看起来很有威胁。但戴夫了解他。盖文一点儿也没有吓到他。

“我知道你心软了。”

“不是那回事。”盖文立刻说，“你知道那个狗屎的合法性，基本上他们现在算是人。”

戴夫的眉毛抬了起来。

“你明白我指什么。”他在对方回应之前说道。

“那好吧……”戴夫没有移动视线，他的手伸向靠在啤酒架子上的金属棒球棍，“如果是真的，那就打它。”

“什么？”盖文难以置信地盯着对方。

“揍那个仿生人，盖文。”戴夫拿过球棍放在他面前，要他接过去。

盖文犹豫了一下，盯着面前破碎而受虐的仿生人。他到底欠这个家伙什么了？每次看到他都让盖文生气，所以为什么不抓住机会砸破他的头。妈的，从最初见到他的时候起，盖文就想这么做了。

他走向吊着的仿生人，甚至没有意识到自己手里拿着球棍。这小子甚至都懒得抬头。

自从遇见他之后，盖文就想要狠狠揍他了。为什么现在犹豫了？盖文的胸口因愤怒而收紧。他把球棒转向肩后，准备挥棒。

这个蠢货每天早上都会用‘你好，里德警探。天气真好，不是吗’来问候他。这个愚蠢的塑料，每次去给汉克倒咖啡时，也会给他倒一杯。他的握力松了一下。这个混蛋会推推杯子，然后一言不发地走回他的办公桌。这个装作人样的家伙会用笑声吸引整个办公室的注意力。

“他妈的快点动手吧。”苔丝怂恿道。

盖文握紧球棒，尽可能向后挥去。这个铁罐想要偷走他的工作——

康纳抬起头，他们的视线又一次相遇，盖文看到一切希望都从对方身上消失了。他目光暗淡，神情紧张，咬紧牙关，身体绷紧。在等待这一下打击。

“耶稣基督，就——”球棒挥舞着落到了戴夫的脸上。当他的“朋友”砰的倒在地上时，一声令人作呕的断裂声充满了他的耳朵。戴夫捧着脸颊，吐出些鲜血。

戴夫惊得目瞪口呆，但约翰很快反应过来，“他妈的怎么回事？！”他喊道，跺着脚走了过来。盖文再次将球棒转向肩后作为防守，并提高了声音，“你们忘了我是一名警察。我现在就可以逮捕你们三个，把你们送进监狱——别忘了还有你们过去毁坏那些仿生人所要承担的数千元赔偿费。”他盯着那两个还在走过来的人。

这让他们闭上嘴，停了下来。

“现在，他妈的快滚！在我真的逮捕你们之前。再也别联系我了。”他警告说。苔丝惊慌地跑到戴夫身边，扶着他站起来。

“妈的，你会后悔的，混蛋。”戴夫吐了口唾沫，其他人把他带到了出口。

“我看未必。”盖文在他们后面喊道。

他看着他们离开，听到他们发动汽车的声音。车子开走后，他放下球棒，面对着康纳。仿生人眼睛里的泪水很快顺着脸颊滚落下来。“噢，上帝……”这是盖文放松下来后，唯一能说出口的话。

盖文花了一点时间才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

“妈的。”他在急促的喘气之间说。

康纳没有采取行动摆脱困境。盖文使自己镇定下来，检查了一下状况。

“好吧，好吧……妈的……”盖文抬头看了看仿生人的手，还穿着钢筋，“……狗屎。好吧。听着，我会抬起你往后拉。当我这么做的时候，你必须把手从钢筋上拉下来？”盖文等待等待康纳点头，“好，数到三。”

“1”  
“2”  
“3”

盖文猛然向后，康纳集中力量奋力拉动自己的双手。在一声迅速而可怕的刮擦声后，他的手自由了。康纳落在他那只好的腿上，踉跄着倒向盖文。

盖文承受住仿生人的重量并试着将他扶起来。

“抱歉……我可能没办法……”康纳发现自己跪倒在盖文身前。

“呃——真该死。”盖文说道。

“抱歉。”康纳费力地说。

“你能站吗？”盖文问道，他并不想表露出任何一丝敌意。

“我……我想能。”他靠着盖文，紧紧抓住了后者。慢慢地，稳定地，他们俩站了起来。他们慢慢地走向出口。越接近那里，他就越能感觉到康纳倚靠着他。

他们慢慢走到破损的出口，小心翼翼地跨过玻璃。他们终于看到了车子，“来吧……让我们把你——”盖文的话被打断了，他被拽到了地上。康纳踩到了大楼外面的碎石，翻滚着倒在地上，声音组件发出了一声痛呼。

“妈的！”盖文喊道。

他跪在地上，想要抬起仿生人。

康纳盯着天空的眼睛又出现了那种恐惧的神情，“我——我的釱液余量只有48%——我——我马上要关机了。”最后几个词颤抖着，变得更为机械化。盖文觉得心脏沉了下去。

“艹，呃——他妈的！还有——狗屎的——多久？”盖文回头看了一眼汽车。

“10分钟。”康纳的下巴绷紧了。

盖文沉默了。他不知道该怎么办。

“我很害怕。”康纳哀声道，几乎听不见。

就像是不能再承受更多，盖文内心的某些东西突然绷断了。他把奄奄一息的人抱在怀里。就像从前抱着警察同事一样。当他们靠在他腿上流血时，都说着同样的话。“我很害怕。”这听起来真他妈的像人类。

盖文把一只胳膊放在康纳的身下，跪在地上。在心里数了三下后，他用力抬了起来。这简直是一场战斗，但他终于设法把仿生人抱了起来。康纳在走向车子的途中抬起头用大大的眼睛看着他。

“警探——”

“闭嘴，我不想听。”盖文厉声说。他们来到车右侧，盖文慢慢地让康纳踩在他的脚上，自己伸手去打开车门。他托着仿生人的肩膀把他放到座位上，然后砰地关上了门，一边咒骂一边绕到了驾驶座的一侧。

盖文疯狂地向方向盘旁边的导航仪输入了一些单词，启动汽车。他瞥了一眼康纳，后者似乎很难睁开眼睛，接着他猛然踩下油门，一路驶去。

最初的几分钟车里一片沉默。盖文在路上快速行驶，而康纳，尽力让自己保持清醒。

“你为什么不那么做？”盖文听到。这句话打破了他在过去几分钟内保持着的愤怒障碍。

“什么？”

“你为什么不……”句子还没有完成就静止了。康纳发出一阵喘气后才继续说道，“你为什么不打我……？”

他又觉得冷了。

“他妈的什么？！”他几乎喊叫起来，视线疯狂地在康纳和道路之间来回移动，“为什么我他妈会打你？！”

康纳抬起头看了看盖文，然后重重地倒在玻璃窗上，“我想——我以为你……讨厌我……”话音再次中断。

盖文没有说话。

是的，他总是会推搡这个家伙。对他大吼大叫，给他起绰号。证据室那次，他甚至想要杀了对方。盖文叹了一口气。难怪这小子以为他会打他。

“我可能是一个混蛋，但我不会用棒球棍揍你。”盖文挫败地说。

车里又陷入了沉默。

对话之后，所有的紧张气氛都消散了。旁边的仿生人似乎一瞬间挺起身，但很快就又瘫倒了。

“谢谢……里德警探。”

盖文没有回答。

又过了一分钟。

仿生人诊所的红灯从柏油路的尽头跃出，出现在黑暗的天空中。很近了。

“请告诉汉克——告诉他不要做任何鲁莽的事。”康纳说道，他的身体渐渐变得没有生气。

“康纳？”盖文问道。

没有回答。

“康纳！”盖文喊了起来。

他猛踩油门侧滑冲进了仿生人急救中心。当车子突然在车位前停下时，差点撞上了大楼。盖文以创纪录的时间下了车，试着将康纳的一动不动的身体拉出座位。后者头上的LED在迅速变暗。他经常在仿生人冲突中看到这种红色，很快就再也不会亮起。这让盖文感到不舒服。

仿生人护士冲出前门，进入他们的视线。盖文用尽全力终于将康纳拉出车外，“妈的快帮帮他！”他沮丧地大喊。他们没有浪费时间，迅速把康纳吊到担架上，跑着拉了进去。

盖文静静地站了一会儿，感觉水滴从天而降，落进他周围的世界。世界沉默着。是的，沉默。盖文狠狠把拳头砸向车门，发出沮丧的吼声。

为什么他会感到沮丧？

为什么？

是因为失去了三个他曾视为朋友的人？是因为他变得心软，甚至无法揍一个仿生人？是因为一旦康纳醒来，他将被认定为凶手并被拘留？

或者，是因为康纳有可能根本不会再醒过来了？

盖文呆呆地站着，嘴里沉重地呼着气，思绪飞速变换。他会怎么样？康纳会怎么样？为什么他会在意？

是因为仿生人痛苦的尖叫？是因为他听起来如何人类化？是因为仿生人害怕他和他的同伴？妈的，盖文。

他摇了摇头。妈的。

~*~•~*~•~*~

他发现自己在仿生人医院的等候室里。

很奇怪。

它不同于人类医院的那种洁净白色，抛光地板和消毒……一切。都不是。墙壁被涂成来自色谱不同末端的颜色。每一道门廊的墙壁和帷幔上都是画作和工艺品。座位很舒适，甚至还有一个供人类访客使用的自动售货机。

感觉就像家一样。

他已经不言不语地在那儿坐了差不多有一个小时，前门突然砰地一声被打开了。盖文猛地抬起头，他的眼睛落在汉克•安德森身上。后者看起来不太好。实际上，在遇到康纳之前，他的外表和他的生活状态十分相符（自从仿生人出现后，就一直迫使汉克采取更健康的生活方式）。还有另一个人跟在他身后。某个特别眼熟——等等。妈的？那是异常仿生人领袖。他们俩都是一脸忧虑的表情。

盖文发现自己突然站了起来。他知道康纳认识马库斯，但为什么他会在这里？

当汉克的视线落到盖文身上时，他的脸上充满了愤怒。不顾马库斯的阻止，他向盖文直冲过来。盖文知道接下来要发生什么。出于某种原因，他没有设法躲开。也许那是他应得的。

“盖文——你这个杂种！”汉克边喊边挥拳揍了盖文的脸。

妈的——真疼。这个老男人比盖文认为的更强。在这股冲力下，他猛然翻滚着撞向另一排椅子，不过在完全倒地之前抓住了。他看到汉克退后一步，紧绷着，好像在等待他的反击。

盖文只是让自己站了起来，盯着汉克。但这似乎让后者更生气了。

“你他妈的对我的搭档做了什么，臭小子？”他又喊道。马库斯抓住那个愤怒男人的袖子，低声说了句“安德森”。汉克甩开他的胳膊，伸手指向盖文，“我向上帝发誓会揍到你死，如果你——”

“安德森！”马库斯提高了声音，盯着年长的男人，眼睛里充满意志力。那两个人都转过头，惊讶地看着他。

“让他解释。我确信这件事没那么简单。”他又恢复了平静的声调。盖文可以理解为什么这个人能够赢得革命。他的话语具有平和的力量——甚至连汉克在听到它时都放松了下来。

沉默。

盖文花了一点时间才意识到现在轮到他说话了。

“我发现他正被一些反仿生人混蛋殴打。”盖文嘶声说，听起来毫无必要地充满敌意，“他说他马上就要停机了，所以我把他带到了这里。”

他们两个吃惊得说不出话来。

汉克知道盖文讨厌康纳。他知道这家伙曾经打过仿生人，还差点在证据室里杀了康纳。毫无疑问，马库斯如果确实是康纳的朋友，应该也听说过关于盖文和他的那些行为。上帝，如果不是他就在当场，他甚至不会相信自己。

“妈的不客气。”盖文补充说，想要不损害自己的自尊，尽管那东西已经毁了。

汉克看起来又准备大喊大叫了，但马库斯看了他一眼，示意“别这样”。汉克理解了这个暗示，用力呼了口气，“如果我发现你说谎——”他低声说，“——我想你知道会发生什么。”

“是啊，是啊。”盖文对这句话挥挥手，“随便吧。”他重重地倒在之前等待的座位上。汉克怀疑地瞪着他。

“怎么了？你觉得我不在乎他是否活着？”盖文嘶声说道，“我他妈不是那么没心没肺的。”

这引起了马库斯的微笑和汉克的摇头。盖文打赌他们想知道他是否正直到真的关心。呸，他当然不在乎。所以他把康纳带到这里并等了一小时看他是不是还活着。

正当汉克准备回应时，一个崔西型仿生人走近这个小团体。等待消息时，周围的空气仿佛静止了。她的视线落在马库斯身上，犹豫了一下。担心蔓延到仿生人领袖的脸上。

“他——他，嗯……他醒了。”

~*~•~*~•~*~

他们三个急忙走进房间。

康纳躺在病床上。一条连接到显示屏的线缆，不同线条显示了读取的系统状态，他们只看懂了其中一个。马库斯认为那是一个系统监测仪。

“你好。”康纳高兴地打招呼。

“妈的，康纳。”汉克粗声粗气地说着，大步走向床边，把手放在康纳的手上。

“他们会监控我，直到所有系统都正常运行。”康纳说，将另一只手盖住汉克的，以示安抚。仿生人的脸皱了起来，“你正处于一个不健康的压力状态中，副队长。小心，你可能又老了一点。”

“你他妈闭嘴。”汉克忍不住微笑起来。

当他注意到康纳正盯着里德时，笑容迅速消失了。马库斯跟着他的视线看了看，又转头看向康纳。盖文担心起来。

康纳将会出卖他。

他会被DPD最好的警察和马库斯本人揍到屁股开花，然后送进监狱。妈的真完美。

“他救了我。”康纳打破了沉默，“他发现我和一些反仿生人抗议者在一起并救了我的命。”

什么？

汉克惊讶地看着仿生人，“好吧。”他低声说。

他猜想这并不完全是谎言。那些人是反仿生人抗议者（只不过没有公开抗议），盖文确实找到了康纳，所以……

盖文注意到马库斯盯着康纳。而康纳迎上了他的视线。这位异常仿生人领袖很精明，他知道有些事不对。

“我欠他的。”康纳又重申了一遍，将视线从马库斯身上移开。

盖文僵在那里。上帝，他把自己搞进什么事里了。他马上就会被整个DPD视为他妈的软蛋，并且会在接下来的几个月里让戴夫指着脊梁骨骂，“是啊，就这样吧。我他妈先走了。”

盖文出了门，回到大厅里，没人阻拦他。他要去好好睡一觉。

“警探。”背后有人喊他。他转过身看到了马库斯。男人脸上的表情很平和，姿势比之前放松得多，“谢谢。”

盖文惊呆了。

“是啊……是的——不管怎么说。”他慢慢转过身。某些原因迫使他面对这个。某种让他内心疼痛的，熟悉的东西，“嘿——呃——他让我确保汉克不会做任何傻事——如果他没有……所以……该死的——呃——照顾这一团糟。”

在马库斯能够回答并摧毁他已经碎了一地的自尊之前，他转过身大步走向自己的车。他可以感觉到马库斯在背后一直看着他走出门。

耶稣基督已经这么晚了。又一个疲惫的夜晚。又一个屎样的日子。

他妈的仿生人。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
